Conficker
Ji-hun Song, better known as Conficker, is a South Korean hacker working for Von Nix, and is the main villain of the first arc of the Team Radical series. He is known for being the perpetrator of the Achterheim attack that killed Tesla, and remains free to this day. Backstory Ji-hun Song is the only child of two incredibly rich parents, born and raised in Seoul, South Korea. As such, Song reluctantly lived up to very high standards and was expected to be the heir of his parents' computer programming business. Problem was... he always wondered if his parents truly cared for him. Most of the time, he was taken care of by a butler, as his parents were too busy to cater to him. There were times where his birthdays were ultimately celebrated without the presence of his parents to see him grow. The times they were home, however, they were often strict and binding-- things Ji-hun wasn't adjusted to due to his mostly-parentless life. He grows up rebellious. Although incredibly talented in programming due to his prolonged time on the Internet, he was failing in school. He even had bought a superbike from the black market, and managed to hide its existence from his family ever since. Personality Powers & Abilties HUD: Provided by Von Nix, Conficker has a HUD within his left eye. This allows him to view information such as his health. He can also scan people within a 100m radius, and identify them using vulnerable documents including full name, abilities, and even their common locations. Merge: Ji-hun is capable of literally merging himself inside of a computer¡¯s hard drive undetected via worm, allowing him to easily modify, delete, or add anything inside of it. During the merge, his physical body becomes unresponsive, as if he was dead. The only problem is, the computer must be on in order for this to work. If Ji-hun happens to still be inside once the computer goes to sleep, he would be trapped inside. If an anti-virus program detects and deletes him, he would die. Depending on how complicated the machine is, successfully taking over the computer may take a while. In cyberspace, time travels much slower than in the real world, so an hour inside there could be a minute outside. Tweak: Ji-hun is also capable of reprogramming robots with his own powers. With his mind, he can cause bots to spam servers and cause DDoS attacks, manipulate with traffic systems, and cause citywide blackouts. Ji-Hun must be within a kilometer¡¯s range of the target in order to perform it. The further away he is, the longer it takes for it to work. Sometimes, it won¡¯t work at all due to how complicated or protected the code is. Cloak: Ji-hun can go invisible. He will not be seen by others. His cloak decays over time and can be penetrated by bright light. Sandbox: '''The Sandbox Bomb is a device that, upon exploding, warps everyone within range into the Sandbox Zone; a virtual reality environment, where anything happening inside of it will not affect the real world. The thrower of the bomb (I.E., Conficker) has infinite control over this environment, but so will the targets once they realise it is just a simulation. The effects wear off after 3 minutes. '''Photocycle: Conficker's personal vehicle fitted with technology stolen from Nadeen. It is a yellow, aerodynamic superbike with green hubless wheels that have as much turning ability as a modern Formula One car and tops out at 300 km/h. He can spawn the Photocycle completely out of light, using a handle that creates it by pulling apart. It, however, is very fragile, and can easily shatter into pebbles as if it was made out of glass. Category:Male Category:Hacker Category:Von Nix members Category:South Korean Category:Villains Category:Supers